


I Need You Now

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [33]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Drunk and making out, just a typical Saturday night.





	I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 33 of 50 Days of Pupship: Getting drunk

Kaiba stared at Jounouchi. "I like the color of your eyes." He sat straddling Jounouchi, already well into his cups. Jounouchi, only mildly more sober, blinked at him.

"Why?"

Kaiba shrugged dramatically. "I don't know. I just do."

Jounouchi giggled and caught Kaiba's chin. "Well, I like the color of your eyes, too."

"Copycat," Kaiba said. Jounouchi's grip was strong, almost a little painful, but Kaiba wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurt. "I like the way you hold me when we fuck. The little bruises you leave on my skin."

"I didn't know you got hurt so easy," Jounouchi said, letting go of him. "I like...the noise you make when you go down on me." He grinned. "Beat that."

"I like the way you look in a dress," Kaiba said. He leaned to Jounouchi's ear and whispered, "Soft boy."

Kaiba was slowing rocking his hips against Jounouchi, drunkenly teasing him. Jounouchi held his hips, and Kaiba let him start moving him. "I like the way you give up control," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba groaned softly, closing his eyes. "I like the way you take control."

Jounouchi kissed him roughly, pulling him closer, their erections pressing together. "I like the way you grind on me."

Kaiba chuckled. "You win."

"What?"

He pulled back. "I can't think of anything else I like about you."

"Wow. That's cold."

Kaiba giggled. "And yet you're so hot."

They made out until Kaiba passed out on Jounouchi. Jounouchi just slid down onto the couch, taking Kaiba down with him, and slept.


End file.
